


pain pain go away

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, joking at tony's expense, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: ishipallthings asked for stevetony: "please tell me somebody kissed me." :D





	pain pain go away

In his defense, he’d just been hit _really _hard on the head so he should be given some leeway about what comes out of his mouth. So when Tony blurts out, “Please tell me somebody kissed me” when the stars stop blinking in front of his eyes and he catches the concerned looks hovering overhead, he blames the head injury because he'd meant to say the opposite of what he just said.

But he’s on a team of assholes, king asshole being Clint who coos, “You want your boo-boo kissed?” and before Tony can make heads or tails of what's happening, the man ducks in to press a kiss to Tony's head. If he didn’t feel ready to pass out, Tony’d smack the man. As is, Clint jumps away with a cackle and Tony silently resolves to replace Clint’s arrows with rubber chickens first chance he gets. Or better yet, gift his daughter with a drum kit.

Unfortunately, this starts a running gag for the next couple of missions where every time he’s hurt, _someone _kisses the wound and tells him it’ll be okay. Tony yells he’s not a child four times before giving up because you don’t yell at the god of thunder. You just don’t. Also, at this point, Steve's the only person left from the team to partake in this gag at Tony's expense. And Tony's not gonna lie, he's kind of looking forward to this. Is Steve gonna do it or not? What’s his reaction gonna be? Will it be condescending? Far too serious? Troll to the max?

One thing’s for certain, Tony’s not expecting to be kissed on the mouth. 

He intercepts a shot meant for Steve and gets slammed into a wall for it. Tony’s shaking it off when Steve comes stomping over, angry flush visible underneath his helmet. Tony can hear his angry lecture over the comm’s already and sighs as he prepares to defend himself. He should have known Steve’d be angry about this.

Tony raises his face plate, figuring if Steve can _see _his apologetic expression, maybe Tony’ll be spared the longer lecture. Which turns out to be a good call before Steve grabs his face and kisses him so hard it reopens the cut on Tony’s lip and makes him yelp a little into the kiss. Steve applies firm pressure and it’s uncomfortable thanks to his nose smushing against Tony’s but _they’re kissing_. And wow, Steve’s lips are _soft_. A little dry but soft as a dream. Tony’s brain is scrambling to remember every detail of this moment to relive at a later time when Steve pulls apart with a soft smack.

“There,” Steve grumbles, flush now having worked its way down to his neck. Which, _huh_, Tony notes distantly. How far does blush even _go_? Also, that wasn’t an angry flush? Wow. “Hope you feel better. And will you _stop _doing that? I could have handled that hit.”

Tony’s again, gonna blame the (non-existent in this case) head injury when he asks, “Promise to kiss me like that before every mission and I promise I’ll be good.”

In his ear, Clint makes a disgusted noise, “Don’t air your kinks like that.”

“Don’t have such a dirty mind,” Bruce neatly retorts.

Tony ignores the peanut gallery and stares hopefully at Steve, who oh hey look at that. When’d his hand go around Steve’s waist? Good job to his hand! It’s keeping Steve in place so that they can have this conversation.

Steve’s eyes dart around all over the place, flitting over Tony’s hopeful expression before flying away again, shyness replacing the panic. “So long as you promise,” Steve mumbles.

Tony almost fist pumps and cheers; score one for head injuries.


End file.
